Taking and Breaking
by SeleStarz
Summary: Austin and Ally are now dating so Austin can prove he likes Ally. But every time they go on a date fan girls came and take over. Ally will start to wonder if dating Austin is worth it...
1. Provings

**Hey guys! I'm here with my latest story! This was a random idea that popped into my head a track meet so… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. If I owned Austin and Ally it wouldn't be a rumor that Austin kisses Ally's cheek in Successes and Setbacks. (Did anyone else hear that rumor?) **

Why is it so painful watching Austin with other girls? Yes I do like him. I really like him to tell you the truth. I shouldn't be jealous of all these fan girls. I'm one of his best friends. I'm his songwriter. I'm his partner. But throughout the year I've seen him with so many girls and I just go crazy inside.

Austin normally has a web cast where he performs his new songs that I wrote for the week. We were planning on meeting today so we could get a head start on song writing. I was at the counter of Sonic Boom waiting for him while writing in my book a few lyric ideas. I look up to see him near the entrance trying to come this way. But there were three girls constantly talking to him. One was blonde and skinny. The other was short with dark brown hair and red high lights. The last girl was tall and had dirty blonde curls.

I saw him say something to them and they go sprinting off somewhere. I then see him run towards the entrance of Sonic Boom. He enters and walks up to me out of breath.

"Hey Ally." He says to me taking deep breaths. I started laughing at him. He glares at me "What's so funny?"

"What did you tell those girls to make them leave you alone?" I ask calming down from laughing.

"Oh. I just told them that I left my jacket over in that direction. I guess they wanted it." he said with a weird look on his face.

I tried to hide my laughter. "Okay, well let's go write your song for the web cast." He nodded his head in agreement. I then grabbed my songbook and we walked up the stairs to the practice room. I sat on the piano bench with Austin sliding into the spot next to me.  
We then worked on the song. It was kind of hard at first because I had no ideas that would work. We decided to try something new and write a love song since he doesn't really have one of those. Once we got the lyrics and tune we kept going until we had the perfect song 3 hours later. As usual I played the song while he sang it to see how it sounded.

**(A/N: Say You Like Me by We Three Kings. First verse and chorus only) **

_She's the girl that no one ever knows  
And I say hi but she's too shy to say hello_

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up_

_I bet I could_

_I wish my_ _heart was always on her mind_

_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time_

_Forget me not; forget me now I've come too far to turn around_

_I'm here tonight_

_'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up_

_If you like me, Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up_

_If you like me, Then say you like me._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh.__  
_

He finished the last note and I looked at him to see him staring at me as well. He was looking at me so seriously and I was getting lost in his eyes. I then saw him leaning into me and my heart was racing so fast. His lips touched mine and I felt so shocked. Why is he doing this? I wasn't even kissing back and I just pulled away from him with my heart still racing. I saw what looked like hurt on his face and started to feel bad. But I had to do that. No matter how much I like him.

"Um, is something wrong?" He asked with the look of hurt still plastered on his face. I feel really bad now.

"Uh... I don't know actually. I just feel like you did that because of the song and the moment and..." I stopped talking and looked down now ashamed.

He then took his hand and put it under my chin and made me look at him. "Ally, I can't tell you how much that moment meant to me and how much it hurt me when you pulled away. I've been dying to kiss you for a while because I'm not going to lie to you right now. I think I really like you."

I don't know what to think. He's Austin Moon. The Internet sensation that just admitted he liked me. Or at least think he might like me. Why would he even consider me? I'm just his friend…

I could tell he knew I was being hesitant. He grabbed my hand and I stared at them as he intertwined our fingers. I can't believe this is happening. I honestly don't know what to think.

"How about I prove it to you?" He asks me. I look up at him.

"How?" I ask confused.

"How about we start dating?" he asks with a smile on his face. What? Did Austin just ask me out? "I'm going to prove to you what you mean to me. If that's okay with you though."

Thinking of this now I'm starting to realize that he may actually be serious. I'll take this chance and go out with him. After all I really like him. Why am I being so hesitant?

"You know what? Yes I will date you." I say smiling. I see his expression grow bigger and he is smiling his million dollar smile.

"How about Friday at seven? Our first date? Sound good?" He asks. I nod my head in agreement. "Great! I'll see you then. It's almost time for me to be home." he says bye to me by kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the practice room. Before he leaves though he opens the door and waves to me. I wave back and he leaves.

I'm thinking to myself about what just happened. He asked me out. He thinks he likes me. We kissed but I pulled away. This has to be a great day! Well except for the last part...

...

"He what?" I hear my friend Trish yell ask on the other side of the phone. I laugh quietly at her little freak out.

"He asked me out." I repeat myself while sitting down on my bed in my bedroom.

"Did you say yes?" she asks eagerly.

"Yup. We have a date Friday." I say excitingly.

"Wow! This is so cool! I'm so happy for you!" Trish says happily.

I smile at this. "Thanks Trish. Hey do you think you can cone over Friday and help me get ready?" I ask her.

"Of course. What time is your date?"

"I think Seven." I respond not sure.

"I'll come over at five thirty Friday. See you then!" She says saying goodbye to me. I say bye and hang up my phone. I look around my room and smile to myself. I can't wait for my date with Austin!

**So what do you think? She has a date with Austin. But sadly, things can't always go right… **

**Review! Favorite! Alert! I must know what you think! **

**SeleStarz **


	2. First Dates

**Here's the next chapter! Also please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. **

Friday finally came and I was so excited for tonight! The whole time I was at work I was happily dancing around the store. I was also daydreaming about the date. I wonder what he's planned.

I was back at my house at five thirty when Trish was supposed to arrive. Of course she was late though. At least it was only fifteen minutes. She came over and we went straight to my bedroom.

"Okay first things first. What is he planning?" She asks me.

"I don't know. He never said." I answered.

"Ugh. Now we have to assume how you should dress!" I could tell she must have hated when that happened. I laughed at her complaining.

Getting to work Trish went to my closet and tried to find something decent to wear. She soon picked out a black skirt with white polka dots and a white V-neck to match. She took out a black cami for me to wear under the shirt. I slid the clothes on and showed off to her. She jokingly gasped in awe. "So pretty!" she squealed. I laughed at how excited she was.

She then made me sit down on my bed and she started braiding my hair. When she was done I looked in the mirror in my room and saw that she gave me a side braid where my bangs were. I have to admit I looked really good.

"Wow Trish! You should work as a personal stylist!" I say complimenting her choice in style as I spin around in my outfit.

"I know right? Too bad that's not a store in the mall..." we look at each other and laugh.

"Okay. I think my work here is done. Call me when you get home from your date and good luck!" She said hugging me. I'm so glad to have a friend like her.

She left my house and I had ten minutes left to wait for Austin. I decided to sit on the couch in my living room and wait. When it was seven I hear the doorbell ring and I went to answer it. I open the door to see Austin wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with a grey undershirt and ripped jeans.

He looked at me in awe. "Wow Ally you look amazing!" he said to me. My face started to feel hot.

"Thanks." I say back to him. He smiles at me and takes my hand and guides me to his car. He opens the door for me and I get in the passenger seat as he gets in the driver side. He then starts the car and when he pulls out the driveway my curiosity came over me.

"So where are we going?" I ask him causally.

"I was thinking we could go see that new movie Brave. It looks like a good movie and I thought it would be a great place to take you on a first date." he explained.

"I've been dying to see Brave!" I say happily.

"Perfect." He says smiling while he keeps his eyes on the road.

For the rest of the car ride we talked about random things. When we got to the movies he parks in the middle of the parking lot. We get out of the car and he takes my hand as we go into the theater. He gets us both tickets for Brave and he pays for it. I tried to stop him for paying for me but he insisted. We then go and get a small bag of popcorn for the both of us. We give the tickets to the ticket person and they tell us theater 6. We walk to the theater and he guides me to almost the back seats. There's a decent amount of people here. We take a seat close to the edge of the aisle.

"I can't wait to see this movie!" I say excitingly as we sit down together.

He smiles and nods in agreement. "Popcorn?" He asks offering the bag to me. I willingly take a piece and eat it as he takes a few also. "And I'm so glad I get to see it with-"

"Austin Moon!" I turn my head to see three girls squealing and run in our direction. They run in front of us blocking the screen and that's when I get a good look at them. It's the girls from the mall the other day!

"Oh, hi." Austin said faking enthusiasm.

"Remember us from yesterday! Please say you do!" The blonde and skinny one said.

"Yes I do." Austin replied. His face then got curious. "Is that my sweat shirt?"

"OMG yeah!" The brunette with red highlights exclaimed. Now that I think of it she is wearing Austin Baby blue sweat shirt. "Here you go!" She took it off and handed it to him.

"Thanks, um," She said trying to get her name.

"Eleanor!" she said happily. She then sits down next to him- on me. She pushes me out of the seat and I sit next to her. She's leaning over the chair rest onto Austin's arm. He doesn't even notice she pushed me aside!

"And I'm Rachel!" The dirty blonde said sitting on the other side of him.

"But you should know," the blonde and skinny one says while sitting on Austin's lap. "I'm Jessica and I should be your favorite." I would like to see his reaction to that but Eleanor's blocking his face.

At one point the movie did start but I didn't pay attention to it because all I could hear was those three girls giggling over Austin. I can't believe this right now! I'm supposed to be on a date with Austin and he's letting these fan girls take over! Some date...

When the movie ended I saw Austin get up and look at me. The fans girls got up too and literally pushed him out of the aisle. I saw Eleanor and Jessica take one of his arms with Rachel close behind them dragging him out of the theater. Wow these fan girls are really pushy! I got out of my seat and walked out of the theater. I then see Austin standing at the doorway.

"Ally I'm so sorry!" Austin pleads with sadness. "I tried to get rid of them but they wouldn't go."

I shrug. "Let's just go." I'm pretty tired and not in the mood to talk to him right now. He leads me to his car and the whole ride was silent. I looked out the window of the car the whole time with my arms crossed refusing to have a conversation. I'm pretty bummed and I just wanted to get home and call Trish.

When he pulled into my drive way I was about to open the door when he stopped me.

"Wait Ally," he said stopping me. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

I look at him for the first time since the movies and slightly smile. "It's okay it's not your fault." I say forgiving him.

He smiles his million dollar smile. "I want to make it up to you. How about tomorrow?" he asks with hopeful eyes.

"Okay tomorrow it is. But can you tell me what you're planning?" I ask wanting to know how to dress. As if he read my mind he answers my question.

"Just wear something fancy." he responds kissing my cheek. My heart started racing again and I smiled at him. I said goodbye to him and walked out of the car into my house. When I got inside I sighed wondering if I really should have given him a second chance.

...

"He what?" Trish asks in a baffled tone through the phone. Right now I'm in front of my mirror, phone in hand, undoing my braid.

"Ignored me." I said repeating myself. "But it wasn't his fault. There were fans that showed up and they didn't even notice me."

"He should have at least tried to get them away." She said back to me.

"He said he tried but I'm not sure how hard he tried." there was a short pause. Probably because Trish was thinking about all of what I told her.

"What were the girls like?" She asks curiously.

"They were very clingy and annoying. Especially Eleanor." I say the last part softer.  
"Who?" Trish asks.

"She was the one that sat on me so I had to move."

"Oh wow that's bad! Austin didn't do anything?" Trish exclaims.

"Not that I know of. But he said he wants to make it up to me. He set something up for tomorrow." I say now happy again.

"I'm not sure you should go out with him again." She says back.

"I suppose you're right... But he was really sorry. So another chance shouldn't be that bad." I explain.

"Okay whatever you want Ally. Oh did he tell you how to dress this time?" I laughed at this.

"Fancy."

"Oh! Can I help you get ready again?" she asks hopefully. He must be excited about this now.

"Of course!" I respond.

"Cool. I have to go now. Bye Ally." with that she hung up. I hung up the done and started getting ready for bed. Now that I think about it I wonder if I should have given Austin another chance...

**So what do you think? I have to be honest and say that I feel I'm making the characters OOC. Please tell me if you see that. **

**Also I have to say that I will not be online tomorrow because of the blackout. If you don't know yet FanFiction wants to take away stories that are not rated K. There is a petition against this that you can go sign. Also the blackout day is tomorrow so please support by not logging on tomorrow. It will mean a lot to all of us. Thanks!**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Please! **

**SeleStarz**


	3. Redos

**Next chapter! Read! **

I was working the afternoon shift at Sonic Boom. There were plenty of people here to keep me busy. At around two I saw Austin come in.

"Hey Ally." He said leaning over the counter to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Austin," I said happily. "I can't wait for tonight."

He smiles. "I know. You have something fancy right?" I nod my head yes thinking of the dress I have at home. "Great! I'm going to pick you up at five. Be ready." He says winking. Just then Trish walks in.

"Guess who got a job at Donut World?" Trish exclaims showing off her apron and headband that has a chocolate donut. Austin and I laugh because- hey it's Trish! She goes through three jobs a day.

"Well I have to go." Austin says to both of us. "See you tonight Ally." He says kissing my cheek again and walking out of the store.

"Oooooooh!" Trish cooed walking over to the counter. "Looks like Austin's getting flirty!" I blush at that.

"He does that all the time." I say smiling.

"Well I hope he's going to try tonight!" Trish says seriously reminding me about yesterday. Gee thanks...

"I hope so too. He says to be ready by five." I tell her.

"Okay. When does your shift end?"

"Around three thirty."

"Then it's settled." She stated slamming her fist on the counter. "I'll quit my job at donut world and help you get ready for your second chance date!"

I laughed at this. "I bet you you're already fired and don't call it that." I whisper the last part.

"Well all I can say is he better pay attention to you..."

...

Around three thirty my shift was over and my dad took over the store. I then walked back to my house with Trish; who by the way doesn't work at Donut World anymore. When we got to my house we immediately went to my bed room like last time.

"Okay, we have about an hour for you to get ready. Do you have any dresses that are decent?" She asked me. I glared at her jokingly and we both broke into laughter.

After our laughter died down I answered her question. "I have one hold on." I said walking over to my closet. I then grabbed the dress I had. It was a royal blue, strapless dress that flowed down past my thighs. There was a black ribbon around the waist where it was suppose to be tied. It was simple but just the way I liked it.

I could tell Trish was impressed with it too. The look on her face when I brought the dress out was priceless. "Now I'm jealous of you!" She fake pouted.

We laughed at this. "Okay Trish, can you help me out?" I asked after our laughter died down once again. She nodded and then I went to put the dress on. She zipped up the dress and tied the bow for me. I stood in front of her and spun around for the heck of it.

"Beautiful Ally!" She said. "Absolutely stunning!" We then decided that my hair would look best for it staying down. It worked with my outfit and my hair was curly at the end which in Trish's opinion was "perfect". But it really bothered me when she went to her bag and took out make up.

"What are you doing?" I ask staring at the things in her hands.

"I'm going to put make up on you." She stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't know Trish," I say nervously. "You know how I feel about make up." To tell you I hate wearing makeup. I'd rather have people see me without it.

"C'mon Ally. This will just be a one time thing okay?" I caved in and let her do it. She then took out eye liner and put it on both my eyes. Man, I hated that! After she took out blue eye shadow and lightly applied it on my eyelids. She then took out mascara- which by the way I hate! But I didn't protest and she put it on me. She then went to my clothing drawer with my mirror and handed me my cherry lip gloss. I put it on and she put it back. She guided me to the mirror and when I looked in I looked completely different. My eyes looked different and my lips were shinier than usual. I honestly looked pretty but I didn't like it.

I could tell Trish noticed. "Ally you look great and Austin will love it." Just then we heard the door bell ring and she looked at me. "Good luck and call again. I'll leave after you guys are gone." I hugged her good bye before heading down stairs.

I opened the door to see Austin wearing a suit and tie. Man he looks so formal! I normally see him in ripped jeans and dog tags. But like he said he wanted us to wear fancy things.

"Wow Ally you look amazing!" He said staring at me in awe. I think I started blushing.

"Thank you. You look great too." I said back trying to stop blushing. I walked out my door and closed it. When I was with Austin he kissed me on the cheek before leading me to his car. We got into the car and he drove off. I was eager to find out where he was taking me. He then pulled into the parking lot of La Jeune Fille Élégante. This is a French restaurant that's very formal and expensive. The look of the restaurant is breath taking.

We got out of the car and he put his arm out. "Shall we?" He said to me in a funny voice. I laughed at this and smiled while taking his arm. We then walked into the restaurant. The inside looked just as good as the outside. The restaurant was packed with people talking, wearing fancy dresses and suits and listening to the music people where playing. I swear Austin and I are the only kids here.

We made our way to the podium where a man was. "Reservation Monsieur?" He asked us in a French accent.

"Yes Moon party of two." Austin replied to him.

"One moment please." the man said turning around to get something.

"You got us reservations here?" I asked Austin very impressed.

"Yeah," he said smiling at me. "What do you think?"

"I love it." I said returning the smile.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle." the man said to us with two menus in his hands. He then led us to a table in the heart of the restaurant. We took our seats and he gave us our menus. "A server will be with you shortly." He said to us before he left.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I exclaimed quietly because I didn't want to yell in here.

"Only the best." Austin said winking at me. That made me smile.

"So what are you thinking about getting?" I asked him after we looked through the menus a little bit.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. The chicken sounds interesting but I'm also thinking about-"

"Austin!" I hear a girl exclaim and the sounds of a chair. I look up to see Eleanor! She's bringing a chair over to our table and sitting right next to Austin. Why is she here? Seriously?

"Oh! Hey there!" Austin said faking enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"My family came here but then I saw you. So I decided to spend time with you instead." She said scooting over in her seat closer to him. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah about that," He started to say. "I'm here on a date so-"

"You're considering this a date? OMG! That's awesome!" Eleanor exclaimed loudly bouncing in her chair. People were starting to give us weird looks and I was just awkwardly looking at the menu.

"No, I'm with Ally." Austin said motioning to me. She turns to actually see me for the first time despite the fact she almost sat on me at the movies. I think she was giving me a cold look.

"Oh." Eleanor plainly said and put her attention back on Austin. I can't believe this! He's letting this happen again! I mean he tried but not really. For the rest of the dinner I watched Eleanor flirt with Austin and him just letting her. I guess this was what he did at the movies also.

Once we were done at the restaurant Eleanor finally left with her family. Austin and I walked out of the restaurant but I was actually pretty pissed right now.

"Ally! I'm so sorry that happened!" he apologized to me once we were outside the restaurant.

I shrugged my shoulders feeling the same feelings I felt yesterday after the movie. "I just want to get home now." I said not looking at him. We then walked to his car for another silent car ride. When we got to my house though he spoke up.

"Ally, I hate having car rides like that." he said pulling up my drive way.

I couldn't help but agree with him. "I know."

"I'm really sorry about that Eleanor girl." He said to me. "I didn't think a fan would show up there!"

I looked at him to see he has a depressed look on his face. He looks really sorry about this. But I keep thinking about how he never does a thing about it. "It's okay Austin." I say wondering if I'm actually okay with it.

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. "Don't worry we will try again." he assures me. Oh geez...

"Glad to know that." I say smiling. I told him I should go now and he kisses me on the cheek again before I left for my house.

...

"Again?" Trish said sounding annoyed over the phone.

"Yup. He let that girl stay with us." I say cringing at the thought of our ruined date.

"Ally I don't think he's being serious about dating you of he doesn't do a thing about those girls." Trish states. I just stare out into space thinking about how accurate she is. He said he was going to prove he likes me but I'm not being proved. But he seems to be trying. I don't know what I think anymore.

"I don't know. But I gave him another chance." I explained truthfully.

I heard her sigh. "I just hope he doesn't do that again. Dates are for time with you! Not time for fan girls to swarm him!"

"Exactly!" I say happy that someone understood the situation.

"Anyways I have to go. It's pretty late and all this job firing today got me exhausted!" She says tiredly and I laugh. We say good night and I hang up the phone.

While I was getting ready for bed I thought of today's date. I'm now wondering if giving him this third chance was worth it.

**Like I said before I feel that I'm making the characters OOC. Please tell me if you feel that way! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know you want too! **

**SeleStarz**


	4. Decisions

**I'm going to start this chapter off by thanking every one of you who's been reading! I love the positive feedback I get from you guys. You're the best! **

**On with the story! **

It was an early afternoon on Tuesday and everyone from team Austin was setting up for Austin's web cast in the practice room. Well, Austin, Dez and I were. Trish was just sitting on the piano bench reading her magazine.

Once we were set up we had ten minutes before the web cast was supposed to start. I helped Austin practice the song for a few minutes while Dez and Trish argued about something. Man, why do they always argue?

Soon enough it was one o'clock and Austin's web cast started. Dez got his camera out that was linked to the website on his computer and counted down for Austin.

"Five, four, three, two, one." he said whispering one.

"What's up?" Austin said confidently into the camera. "I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna sing a song for you!

"This song was written by my awesome music partner Ally Dawson!" he exclaimed and winked at me. My face started to feel hot. "Hit it!" Austin said to Trish who turned on the pre recorded music to the song we wrote last week. Of course he sang perfectly and danced around the practice room. Trish and I watched in amazement as Dez filmed the whole thing live.

Once he finished the song he smiled at the camera. "Thanks for watching. I'm out!" he exclaimed. Dez then turned the camera off.

"Dude that was incredible!" Dez said to Austin as they did they signature hand shake. He then went up to Trish and hugged her for a moment.

"I loved that song! Great job both of you!" She said pointing out Austin and me.

Austin then grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. "Austin put me down!" I said laughing. He then puts me down but doesn't let go of my waist. "You were amazing!" I say happily wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my head against his chest.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it with out you." He says and I smile.

"Ahem." I hear Trish clear her throat and Austin and I separate.

"Sorry." Austin and I say at the same time.

"It's cool." Trish assures us.

We Then spend time cleaning up the practice room. Well, Austin Dez and I cleaned up while Trish read her magazine again. Some help...

When we were done Dez checked the ratings for our web cast today to see we got over ten million hits! We all high fived in amazement because this was an incredible amount. Austin is becoming more famous!

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking in Sonic Boom. I loved moments like this with my friends. They were always so fun. At one point though Dez had to head home for his family dinner and Trish left because she was 'board'. That just left Austin and me.

Once our friends were gone it was around four. Austin turned to me. "I think we should do something." he said smiling.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"Well," he says putting an arm around me. "I think we should walk down to the Miami Park. It's not something specially planned. But I think it would be a nice place to spend time with my girlfriend."

I thought about what he said. "Am I really your girlfriend?" I asked him realizing this was the first time he called me that. I've never thought about our relationship like this.

"I hope so. We've gone on what two dates already? I think I can consider you my girlfriend."

'Two failed dates.' I thought to myself. "Okay boyfriend," I say not used to calling him that. "Let me just tell my dad I'm leaving."

He nods his head and I go to my dad's office to tell him I'm heading out. He then goes to watch the store. Before we leave the store we say bye to my dad. We were walking through the mall hand in hand. When we were about to walk past the food court I realized I left my cell phone in the practice room.

"Shoot." I say silently to myself. But Austin hears and looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asks.

"I left my cell phone at Sonic Boom. I need to go get it."

"Okay. I'll just wait here." He says going to sit down at one of the food court tables. I smile and wave at him before heading back to the store. Once I got there I immediately go up to the practice room to see my cell phone resting on the piano. I grab it and head back out to the food court. But once I got there I saw Austin- with those three girls again.  
I was really mad about this. I mean, yes I should just go over there and try to get them off of him. But the one that's Jessica literally has her head on his shoulder. Rachel is sitting there I think trying to grab his hand and why is his arm around Eleanor? I'm so confused and so mad. Wouldn't he have at least tried to get them off of him? Then again this is the third time this has happened.

I decided to just leave the mall. Yes I wanted to hang out with Austin but I'm not going to wait all night for those girls to go away. I didn't really want to go home though so I decided to call Trish. I found her in my contacts and called her. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" Trish said through the phone.

"Trish, are you home?" I ask immediately.

"Yeah why?" she asks.

"I'm coming over." I state now out of the mall walking in the direction to her house.

"I thought you were still with Austin." she said remembering the last time she saw me.

"Exactly. I'm coming over." I say again and I knew she understood why I wanted to go over.

I eventually got there and she was at the front door welcoming me in. When I got inside I said hi to her mother and we went upstairs to her room.

"Okay tell me what happened." she said motioning for me to sit on her bed with her.

I sit down and think about how I want to say this. "When you left Austin suggested we go to the park so we could hang out." I start sounding good. "He then called me his girlfriend."

"Whoa whoa whoa. He called you his girlfriend?" She asked smiling. I nod my head. "Then why did you leave him?" She asks now confused.

"I'm not done." I explain and she motions for me to continue. "We went to walk out of the mall but when we reached the food court I realized I forgot my cell phone and had to go back. I went to get it and when I got back I saw those three girls with him. I got really mad and confused because his arm was around one of them so I just left..."

Trish gives me an apologetic look and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh my gosh that's a hard situation!" She exclaims.

"Tell me about it."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"That's the problem. I don't know! He's a really great guy and I really like him. But he never seems to care that those girls are always interrupting our dates. Besides he called me his girlfriend today. I don't know what will happen if we break up."

There was then silence between us but I knew Trish was thinking. At one point she spoke up. "Ally if you're unhappy I think you should break up with him."

I thought about what she said and am now considering it. "But what about our partnership? What if he hates me because of this?"

"Ally this is Austin." she says. "Don't break up with him harshly and make sure you tell him you'll still be his partner and friend. That way you won't ruin your life completely."  
I glared at her. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just unsure about this."

"It's okay Ally. This is your decision." she said putting a hand on my back as if she was supporting me. This decision is hard. I really do like Austin. He seems to be sending signs he does too. But those girls are always throwing themselves at him in front of me. Then I remember that he said he wanted to prove to me he liked me. But the problem is I'm not being proved. I think I've made a decision.

"Trish?" I say her name and she looks up at me. "I think I do want to break up with him."

She nods her head understanding. "Okay."

"When should I do it though?" I ask. Now my stomach is churning thinking about this. Just then my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and I freaked out. "It's Austin! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Answer it!" she yells at me. We had a short moment of fast arguing. Me yelling that I can't do it now and Trish saying to just answer it. At one point I thought my phone was going to stop ringing so I hit answer and Trish and I immediately stop our arguing as if it never happened.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Ally where are you?" I hear a nervous sounding Austin through the other end. I can't break up with him now! I'm not ready!

"Oh I'm... Not in the mall."

"Oh. Is there a reason why you left?" he asks me now sounding curious. I wonder if he's mad.

"Yes." I say but then panic. "But I have to go now!" I say and quickly hang up. I then groan and fall onto Trish's bed. What the heck am I doing? Yes I want to break up with him but I don't want him to hate me!

"What was that for?" Trish yelled at me.

"I don't know! I didn't want to break up with him over the phone! I'm not ready!" I yell back.

"Okay!" Trish says not yelling this time. "But you need to eventually."

"I know I'm just not ready right now." I explain. "Maybe tomorrow?" My stomach started churning again.

"That's good." Trish says agreeing with me. "Do you need support?"

I nodded my head. "But I'm going to talk to him alone." I stated.

"Okay fine." She says back.

We spent the rest of the time at her house talking and me trying to calm down about this. Even though. Trish is lazy at times and can be inconsiderate she's still a great friend. Well, she is to me.

When I had to go back home I said bye to Trish and walked in the direction of my house. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. But I know it's going to be the right thing. Or is it?

**Sad huh? Ally will break up with him next chapter. But don't worry! Things will get better for them after. Once again thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a review telling me all your thoughts. I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know I want you too! **

**SeleStarz**


	5. Breakups

**Here's chapter five! **

I woke up today with a pit in my stomach. I knew what was going to happen today and I wasn't looking forward to it. I still managed to get ready for the day and get to Sonic Boom. I was working the first shift today. Trish came into the store early to make sure I was okay. She wasn't wearing a uniform which must mean she's going to stick with me today.

"Ally are you sure you want to this today?" She asks me. I probably look panicked and such because I'm freaking out inside.

"Yes I do." I say remembering the reasons from yesterday.

"Do what?" I hear Dez say walking into the store. Trish turns around to talk to him.

"None of your business freckles!" Trish spits at him.

"Don't be mean to him. Besides he should know." I protest nervously.

"But this bozo here might mess everything up!" She exclaims looking back at me.

"What am I suppose to mess up?" He asks excitingly.

"Nothing," I say making sure Trish didn't get the first word. "Today I'm planning on breaking up with Austin."

I see his face get serious for the first time ever. "Oh, I'm sorry Ally." He sweetly says to me.

I smile at that. "Thanks Dez."

"Do you need my fish for support?" He asks taking out his backpack and opening it to see a goldfish in a small bag. I stare at it oddly and so does Trish. I didn't think his seriousness would last.

"Uh, that's okay I'm good." I say awkwardly. He then shrugs his shoulders and plops the fish back into his bag. He's so weird...

Trish then dragged Dez over to the sitting area of Sonic Boom leaving me at the counter. I was starting to fear the moment Austin would walk into the store. Pretty soon though he did. I look at him to see him smiling at me. God this is going to be hard...

"Hey Ally." he says walking over to me. He then goes to give me a kiss on the cheek but I stop him receiving a confused look from him.

"Austin we need to talk." I say and he nods his head still in confusion. I look over to Trish and Dez to see Trish nodding her head and Dez just... Being Dez. I walk out of the counter and I see Trish going to take my spot. I need to thank her later. I walk up to the practice room with Austin following. When we got there I close the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asks going to sit on the piano bench. I'm now trying to decide how to say this and he's jut smiling at me. He's making this so much harder! I'm just going to go straight to the point.

"Austin we're not working out." I state and I see the smile on his face vanish.

"What?" he says surprised. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of the dates we have. Those fan girls always come in."

"You know I don't want them there as much as you don't too."

"Yeah but that's the problem." I say refusing to look at him now. "You've never tried to get rid of them. I've watched them literally throw themselves at you on our dates and I don't like that."

"Ally let's just try again I promise-"

"No Austin." I cut him off and now I look at him to see him panicking. "I've given you three chances. You said you were going to prove to me you liked me but all I'm getting is proof you like me as a friend. I will still be your friend and partner. I just don't think this relationship will work out."

He slumps his shoulders down and sighs. I feel like I'm going to die now! "Okay." is all he says and that makes me feel a little better. But he still looks really upset and it's killing me.

"I'm sorry Austin." is all I say before leaving him in the practice room. I walk down the stairs slowly to See Trish and Dez patiently waiting for my arrival.

"So...?" Trish asks once I make it over to them.

"I did it." I say and sigh. "He said it was okay. But he looked really upset."

Trish then wraps me in a hug. "I think you did the right thing."

I hug her back. "I hope I did."

We then pull apart and I see the Dez has his arms wide open. I hug him to and I rest my head on his chest. "You're going to be okay." he says to me am I nod my head against his chest.

"Austin just left." Trish says to us and I let go of Dez. "He walked out but he was watching you guys."

"So what's going to happen now?" Dez asks Trish and me.

"Not sure. I still have until one and my shifts over." I respond.

"Okay how about this? When you finish your shift we could go get something to eat. What do you say?" Trish says.

I smile at her. I know she's trying to be a good friend and I'm thankful. "I would like that. Oh yeah! Thanks for watching the store!"

"No problem. Well, I'm going. See you around one." Trish says saying bye to us and walking out the store.

...

Trish and I were laughing our heads off! Dez was trying to tell us the story of how he learned to ride a bike and it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We were barley eating our food that we got.

"Wait," Trish said trying to stop laughing. "You tripped over a turtle?"

"Yup! Fell off the bike and landed in a mud puddle!" He said taking another bite from his burger. Trish and I went into another round of laughs. This was something that I liked about Dez. He's actually pretty funny.

"Okay okay okay!" I say finally stopping my laughter. "I really want to eat!" I say and take a bite out of my salad I got.

"Maybe Dez shouldn't tell stories about him falling off bikes from turtles." I see her glare at Dez and then they both start laughing once again. At one point though I see Dez look over her shoulder.

"Hey look there's Austin!" Dez says. Trish and I look over to indeed see Austin- with those three girls. Seeing this I'm glad I broke up with him. This could have been another attempt to date and those girls could have ruined it. I'm glad I'm here with Trish and Dez. At one point though the girls left him and he saw us. He looked hesitant but he made his way over to us.

"Hey guys." He says to us. We all respond to him saying hi. "Mind if I join you." I see Trish and Dez eye me and I really wish they didn't do that. I honestly don't care that he wants to join us. Even though we broke up a few hours ago I'm not going to not be his friend.

"Of course." I say and Trish and Dez look back at him. He pulls up a chair and sits next to me. We then spend the rest of the afternoon there talking and laughing at Dez's stories.  
I have to say. Breaking up with Austin was hard. But I know I will get through this if I just treat him as a friend.

Even though I still like him.

**I know it's sad that Ally broke up with Austin. But things will get better trust me! **

**So there ya go! The next chapter will be the last chapter… But don't worry I have another story coming up soon! **

**Speaking of another story, I've put up a sneak peek for my next story on my profile! If you want to read a few lines of my story GO CHECK IT OUT! Also, don't forget to tell me what you think of it! **

**Review! (Or comment) Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**


	6. Realizations

**Hey guys this is the last chapter But don't worry, you guys will love it! **

A week has gone by since I broke up with Austin. I have to admit that I miss him. I miss him kissing me on the cheek. I miss not having that awkward feeling between us when we're alone. I still really like him. But I see those girls all the time and I think to myself: it was worth it.

I don't ignore him completely. I still try to be his friend and yes we have written another song together. I can hear hesitation in his voice when he speaks to me but I refuse to believe it. I'm not going to have this awkward feeling around him.

Soon enough it was a Friday and Trish got Austin to play a concert today at the mall. She figured since we have two new songs it would be a good idea.

Around eight Austin ran onto the stage set up in the mall. "What's up Miami!" he yelled into the crowd and they cheered back. There were a lot of people here. Trish and I were in the back of the crowd while Dez was up front filming his concert.

He started to perform some of our old songs. He still does them great and the audience loves him. When I look over in the front I see those three girls in the front screaming their heads off.

He then sings Say You Like Me** (1)** and memories from the day we wrote it come back to me. I was sad about it but hid that trying to enjoy the song. After he sang our newest song that had nothing to do with anything going on in our lives.

_Hey you, you're a pretty girl_

_cause you're pretty artificial_

_and I wish there was enough of you to come around_

_my way but I lost that chance with you._

___Hey you, you turn the night on for me _

_but I know behind it __oh you're so uneasy_

_here, so speak up and tell me what is real ___

_I heard you party on the weekends,_

_they say you got a reputation_

_You're a party girl; you're nothing like the party girl_

_And then I saw you on the weekend,_

_you were the center of attention_

_I'm sorry girl you're nothing but a party girl _**(2)** _  
_

Once he finished the crowd cheered. Trish and I clapped a yelled for him. The concert should be done by now.

"Okay guys there is one more song." Austin says into the mic.

"You wrote three songs?" Trish asks me.

I shook my head. "No? What is he talking about?" I say confused. There were only two recent songs we wrote together.

"Now this song wasn't written by Ally Dawson. I wrote it." He explains and the crowd cheers for him. He wrote a song? What? I thought he couldn't write songs!

"I know I'm not good at writing songs but I've been inspired this past week. This song is dedicated to someone special and I need to tell her how much I love her."

"I LOVE YOU TOO AUSTIN!" I hear what sounds like Eleanor in the front row.

"Not you!" Austin says trying not to sound rude. The crowd starts laughing at this remark. "Ally, this song for you." He says looking directly at me and winking. My heart starts racing again. He wrote a song for me? Trish nudges me in the arm and I look at her to see her smiling at me.

He grabs his acoustic guitar and he starts to play the song.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love _**(3)**

Once he finishes the song the crowd bursts into cheers and applause. I'm cheering too because that was the best song I've ever heard. It was even more special because it was written for me.

"Good night everyone!" Austin yells finishing his concert. The crowd starts to cheer his name as he leaves the stage.

"C'mon lets go!" Trish eagerly says. She then drags me over to the back of the stage where we see Dez and Austin talking. She goes over to him and she hugs him congratulating him on the concert. He then makes his way over to me and I can feel the awkwardness that I tried to avoid all week.

"So what did you think of the song?" Austin asks nervously.

"I have to say you can actually write songs now!" He chuckles at this.

"Ally, I'm sorry about never trying to get rid of those fan girls. I really should have tried. I realized now that I really like you and I miss us being together. Please give me another chance." he says with a desperate look.

I thought about it. He really seems sorry. The song even proved it. I miss him too and he has that hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes." I say and he smiles at me. He then grabs me by the waist and spins me around. I don't protest and just laugh knowing that we've both missed this.

He puts me down and I'm looking into his eyes. "Now that you've written a song I guess you don't need me anymore." I say frowning.

"That song took an entire week! I don't think I'm ever doing that again!" I laugh at this. He then got serious. "Did I prove that I liked you now?" he asked remembering what he said.

I smile and nod. "Yes you did." He smiles his million dollar smile at me and I see him leaning in. This time I won't mess up! He kisses me and I kiss back. I have to say this kiss was long overdue! **(4) **

At one point I hear someone clear their throat. Austin and I broke apart to see Trish and Dez staring at us. I forgot they were there!

"Sorry." Austin and I say almost simultaneously.

"Guys, I'm glad this worked out for you but just... No." Trish says awkwardly.

We all laugh at her remark and spend the rest of the night together. I have to say this was great. I'm back together with Austin and I know he's proved it to me.

...

"Do you want to hang out at my house today?" Austin asks me. We were currently walking through the mall holding hands. We normally hang out like this. It's just nice to be with him.

"That sounds nice." I respond to him. We went to head out the doors of the mall when those three girls paid an unwanted visit.

"Austin hi!" They all screamed at him and he backed up a little.

"Oh hey!" he said faking enthusiasm.

"What are you doing now? Can we hang out with you? How are you? It's been so long..." they all shoot him questions and he's just standing there.

"Look a squirrel!" he yells at them pointing in the opposite direction of the doors. Yeah right, like they would fall for that. But next thing I knew the girls look in the direction asking where and Austin pulls me out of the mall. I look back to see Rachel and Jessica with confused looks. But I knew Eleanor spotted us and she looked furious. Wow...

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they fell for that!" I say once we were out of their sight.  
"I figured they would fall for it. The only thing they seem to know is how to creep on me." I laugh at that thinking about how true it was.

"Thanks for actually getting rid of them this time." I say to him and he looks at me.

"Anything." he responds while kissing my cheek. Man I missed that...

We then walked over to his house to hang out. I'm so lucky to have Austin in my life. It was a hard start but we some how pulled through it.

**So there you go! The end! The last part was showing how he stayed with what he said and I thought it was a little cheesy… but whatever! **

**And for the numbers… (I just started doing this) **

**(1): This was the song from earlier in the story. Once again We the Kings owns it. **

**(2): This is Party Girl by Stephen Jerzak. I just chose this song because I absolutely love it! **

**(3): This is Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. I think this song fit with what Austin was feeling. **

**(4): Anyone else think that? I sure thought that and I wrote this! **

**Thank you all for reading, alerting and putting on their favorites! I seriously appreciate it all! Also, a special shout out to eleanorlovespatrick for being in my story as… Well, Eleanor! **

**If you want to see a SNEAK PEEK of my new story you can go onto my profile and check it out. Tell me what you think it's about. I want to see who guesses correctly! **

**Review! Favorite! It will make my day! **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
